A Day With Mr P
by Black-and-white-dreamer
Summary: This is a story of my fantasy to hook up with my english teacher. It is based on Pretty Little Liars, specifically Aria and Ezra's relationship. Mr. P fills the role of Ezra while Ashley fills the role of Aria. The characters have very different dynamics and personalities from the show. There are many sexy times :)
1. Chapter 1

*****DISCLAMER*****

This story will contain some sexy times so if you aren't into that I wouldn't read it.

My name is Ashley and I'm going to tell you the story of the spring term in my junior year. I was 17 and I hate to be conceded but I was hot. I was 5'4" with long legs a dirty blonde hair to my ass. I had bright green eyes and weighed 115lbs. I had been after this one guy for the whole year and now I was sure he was at least a little into me. One problem: He was my English Teacher. Mr. P was 23 and this was his first teaching job yet he was still one of the better teachers I've had. I remember the first time I saw him. I came into school a week before classes started. I came to campus to set up my dorm room and start our "junior class bonding." It was just as stupid as it sounds except for one thing, Mr. P was our troupe leader. He had us doing these trust exercises where we would stand on this platform and fall backwards and our classmates would catch us. I was standing on the platform but I just couldn't bring my self to lean back. My fear of confined spaces was getting the best of me. Mr. P came up and took me aside, he told the rest of the group to keep going. When he grabbed my arm to lead me off he was standing close enough for me to smell his old spice and that is when it became my favorite sent. He led me off to this secluded area and said "Claustrophobia huh?" I was shocked.

"How did you know that?" I asked, wonder how he figured it out.

"I have it too. It's pretty easy to spot it on other people when you know what to look for." He said the words with confidence yet they still made me feel like I was safe to tell him what I felt because I wasn't alone in it.

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked expecting the same cookie cutter type of response all teachers are expected to give.

"Take a breath" This is exactly what I expected, here comes the self help it will be okay part "and get your shit together." Whoa! Not expected! Where did that come from? "I don't mean to be rude," he continued after seeing my shocked expression "but that's the only way I got through it and the only advice I have that I think will help you."

"Um, thanks?" I said as I started to walk back towards the group. He stopped me and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you ready for it? You don't have to if you don't want to." I somehow took this as a challenge; A challenge to prove that I could get my shit together and get over my fear. I looked him squarely back in the eyes, now dancing with my lively determination and delivered my response also like a challenge:

"Game on."

I walked back to the group and marched up onto the stage. I stood right at the edge and turned around. I whispered "fuck it" and let myself fall. I felt the tangle of arms on my back and legs and I started to panic a little until I heard something:

"Look who managed to fall."

I looked up and saw Mr. P next to me, his hands holding me up underneath my back, smiling with what I can now only assume was pride. This made my oddly happy and I think that is when I made my decision that I would spend the entire year trying to fulfill: I was going to fuck Mr. P.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 months since my junior class outing with Mr. P. I think I am one of his favorite students. He always has a big smile on his face when I answer questions in class and is always extremely willing to give me extra help when I ask. Yesterday I went to his office to get help on a paper I was writing for his class. I needed help on the structure of my paper and cutting the length. We were supposed to meet at 4:30 but I was done with practice early so I got there at about 4:10. I knocked on the door but I didn't hear an answer. I knocked again but still didn't hear anything. I decided that he probably wouldn't mind if I waited in his office for him. I checked the door; it was unlocked. I walked in and startled Mr. P. He locked eyes with me, froze, pulled his hand out from under his desk and then jumped out of his chair turning around as fast as one would if being chased by a tiger. He said excessively loudly, as if he was embarrassed, "Just give me a sec here." And then he turned around. As he stood there awkwardly I slowly started to realize what was going on there. When he was pulling his hand out from under his desk, he was pulling it out of his pants too. We stood at opposite ends of the room, both faces beat red not knowing what to do. I could see in his expression that he knew I knew what he was doing. He wasn't saying anything so I decided it was up to me to defuse the situation. "Um, lets just start this over," I said and turned around and walked out the door.

I stood outside and shook off what had just happened. I tried to ignore the fact that I was a little turned on from it. Now wasn't the time to pursue this, or was it? We would be alone in his office and no one else was around. The entire English department had already emptied out, we were the only ones here. Maybe I could get a little more progress on my mission to hook up with Mr. P. I knocked on the door with a new resolve. I heard him say "Come in!" and I opened the door. I put on a big smile and walked up to his desk. He said with a embarrassed half-smile "Ashley, how can I be helpful to you today?"

"I was hoping to get help on the paper for your class." I said, sitting down on the side of his desk that was opposite him.

"Why don't we move over to the other table to have a bit more space?" He proposed gesturing to a rectangular table in the corner I hadn't noticed before.

"Sure," I said and went over and sat on the long side of the table. He rose from his chair and slowly walked over where I was sitting. His zipper was only halfway up, a side effect from when I walked in on his "gentlemen's time" only moments before. I smiled inwardly to myself thinking of how awkward that must have been for him. "So what do you need help on with this paper?" He asked still standing next to the table.

"I just think its, well…um its shit." I explained, trying not to meet his eyes.

"I seriously doubt is shit. Everything you've turned in to me has been of the best papers of the rest of you're peers. But if you want I will read it and let you know." He walked over and sat in the chair right next to me and plopped down. He stuck out his hand for my paper.

"The only copy I have is on my laptop, hang on a second while I pull it up." I unbuttoned my satchel and pulled out my laptop. I put it on the table between us and opened. When the screen lit up I immediately wished I remembered what sites I had been on when I closed it last time. My face grew bright red as the Victoria's Secret website pulled up open to the page of thongs that I was looking earlier. Only to make matters worse the website I order my birth control from was open. I could literally feel the uncomfortable vibes rolling off of Mr. P. I quickly closed them out and pulled up my paper. I mumbled "Um here you go, its not that long."

He shifted my laptop towards him and started to read. He put his elbow on the table and put his hand up to rest his head on his chin. It was really sexy in a sophisticated kind of way. He looked really nice in his deep navy suit pants and matching tie with a light, sky blue shirt. He sat with a pensive look on his face as his eyes rolled along the words. After he was done he just leaned back in his chair and sat still, the same expression on his face. He sat their for a while and I was growing more and more positive that he hated it. I'm not sure why but I needed him to like this paper. I still don't know why but my eyes started to water and soon I was quietly crying. His eyes turned to and alarmed expression and he said "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" He looked so worried that he could possibly have caused this that I will probably never forget the look on his face.

"You hate it. It's shit, I knew it." I said, knowing that I would get an F. He turned his chair to face me and leaned in, putting his hand on my knee. He said:

"Ashley, you paper was great." He was quiet for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Look at me," he said, but I wouldn't look up. "Ashley, look at me so you can tell I'm not lying to you," when I still didn't look up he reached over and put his hand underneath my chin. He gently pushed upwards, until my gaze met his. "Your paper is not shit. It is very good and will get an A with the way it is. I'm sorry if when I didn't say anything it made you think I hated it. I was just thinking about how impressive it is that a 17 year old had the ability to write such a meaningful and insightful paper. You are truly one of the best writers I've read, and not just in class." We just sat there looking at each other, his hand still under my chin, for a few more minutes and he waited for what he said to sink in. I could see in his eyes that he was seriously. He actually loved my paper.

"You really liked it?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my eyes, embarrassed that I had just cried over something so stupid in front of this man.

"Yes, I really liked it. In fact I loved it." He said, smiling as he did so. He put his hand back the table but was still leaning towards me. "Would you like to talk about anything else that might be pressuring you?'

"No, I don't really have anything pressuring me, I just really thought that paper was shit." I explained.

I was in his office for the next hour, discussing other projects I had and a paper for history that I was about to start writing. As we talked we both faced the table so we could see my laptop. At one point I leaned to point something out but I put my hand on his leg, as if for balance. When I leaned back I left my hand on his thigh and he didn't say anything. We kept talking and I kept slowly sliding my hand up his leg. It was totally obvious what I was doing but he still didn't say anything about it. He would flash me a little smirk every now and then as if to say "Keep going," and I did. Eventually my hand was right up at the base of his thigh. I could feel his cock against the side of my hand. He was growing harder as I moved my hand back and forth, gently brushing against him each time. As I did this he stopped in the middle of his sentence, closed his eyes and started to take deep, even breaths. I started deliberately rubbing his cock, my hand moving it slowly and consistently along his impressive length. He turned towards me and leaned closer. His forehead rested against mine while I started to pick up my pace. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. He turned his face upward and started to kiss me, soft and gentle at first, then more urgently. He started to put his tongue into action, exploring my mouth while I did the same and kept rubbing his cock. He started to moan into my mouth. I kept kissing him and I put my other hand towards his crotch and started to undo his belt. I undid the buckle and then the button. I unzipped his pants. I started to put my hand in but he suddenly pulled back. He took a deep breath and breathed out "Not here, we will get caught."

"I don't want to stop," I whispered as I leaned forward.

"C'mon, we can take my car. I know a place we can go.

We walked out the parking lot. He went directly to his car and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and stopped just around the corner where I met him and hopped in. We drove for about 20 minutes over to the next town. We stopped at this bar and went in. I sat at a table and Mr. P went up to get 2 beers. He can back to the table with the drinks. I slowly started to sip mine, savoring the taste. He looked at me intently then said "I can't wait for you to finish that." He stood up and grabbed me by the wrist. He led me towards the women's bathroom and burst through the door. "Don't worry, no one will come in," he said as he lifted me from the waist and sat me on the counter. He started to kiss me pushing me back towards the mirror, his passion showing in his intensity. I started to run my hands over his body and I unbuttoned his shirt. His taught stomach was exposed showing his abs. They weren't prominent, but they were noticeable. I ran my hands down then until I got to his pants. I started my routine again like in his classroom, rubbing his cock over his pants. I could hear him starting to moan so I hopped off of the counter and dropped to my knees. I fumbled through unbuckling his belt and then the undoing his pants button and zipper. I pulled down his pants and boxers just enough for his cock to spring out. He was and impressive 7 inches long and hard. I started with just my hands lightly, stroking from the base to the head. Then I started with my mouth. I kept stroking with my hands while I swirled my tongue around the tip.

"Oh fuck Ashley, that's great." He said between moans.

I kept going until I was eventually working him deeper and deeper into the back of my throat. "Whoa slow down, I don't want to come yet," he said and pulled me to stand. He hoisted me back up onto the counter and pushed my skirt up around my middle. Looking down to see I had no panties on he said "You are a naughty girl," with a grin on his face.

I replied with a sexy smirk on my face "Only when I'm trying to impress the hottest men." He started to kiss me again and then stopped to pull my shirt off over my head. I pulled my bra straps off my shoulders and pushed it down around my middle with my skirt. Mr. P resumed kissing me, our tongues in each other's mouths. He put his hand on my breast pulling and kneading, switching to the other every now and then. His hand stared to move south and was soon at my pussy. He slipped two fingers and out again. He did it over and over until my hips started to move with his rhythm. While his fingers worked he circled around my clit with his thumb. I couldn't tell you how long this went on but I didn't want it to end. Then he pulled back from kissing me and said "have you ever been eaten out?"

"Not very well" I said awkwardly, trying to stay cool. I couldn't believe is was doing this with my teacher in a bar outside of town!

He pulled his fingers out and laid me down on the counter and bent over, his face even with my pussy. I put heels up on the counter edge and spread my legs. He started to lick around my clit, flicking it lightly with his tongue. He sucked on my pussy and it felt like nothing I've every felt before, it was amazing. I gasped so loudly I thought someone must have heard me when he put his tongue in me. My eyes grew wide and I put my hands in his hair and balled them into fists. I kept moaning and said "Mr. P I'm gonna come!" He raised his head and kissed me then said

"Call me Travis." He put his mouth back on my pussy and resumed what he was doing. He kept tongue fucking me until I came into his mouth. I made a noise so loud I thought we would get caught, but no one came in. He licked up my come and then started kissing me again. "Can you make me come now? Can you come again?" I looked him in the eyes and nodded. I slipped off the counter and leaned over it. Travis stroked his cock and then sunk into my pussy all the way up to his balls. He slowly pulled back and slammed into me again over and over again. He kept moaning my name as he continued. He started to pick up speed as his breath started to quicken. "AArrgggg!" He moaned as he came inside me. I came in unison with him. While I was coming down from the peak he slowly pulled out of me and I turned around. I slowly and tenderly kissed and he kissed me back. We quietly kissed for a long him, exhausted from fucking.

We both got dressed again and he drove me to the street one over from my house, we couldn't risk being seen together. As I walked home I couldn't stop thinking about it and got wet all over again. When I got home, the house was empty. I went into my room and got out my dildo and vibrator, to satisfy my need. My dildo has a huge base so it will stand on its own. I put it on the floor and squatted over it, I slowly eased myself on to it and started moving up and down. I reached for my vibrator and put it on my clit while I moved up and down on my dildo, pretending the whole time that it was Travis P inside me. When I came it wasn't nearly as good as an orgasm as with him but it was pretty fucking nice. I couldn't wait until out next meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

He came over from the kitchen, ice cream in hand. He kept eating the ice cream as he nakedly strolled toward me with a sexy gleam in his eye. He put the carton on the bedside table and climbed on top of me, straddling me at the waist. He put his hands on the bed on either side of my head and leaned down and kissed me. I raised my hips to meet up with his and kissed him passionately back. We groaned into each other's mouths as we started to move against each other. I slid my hands onto his back and pulled myself to him as our intensity grew. I pushed my groin into his insistently and he took the hint; he backed up enough to get positioned and started to ease into me. I took a sharp breath in as my body became accustomed to his size. My gasp turned into a deep groan of please as he fucked me, more rapidly with each passion-packed second. "Travis I'm going to come!" As my body hit the mind-blowing peak of my intense orgasm I was snapped back into reality.

"Fuck!" I whispered to myself as I realized that I had just had a wet dream about Mr. P. It had been a week since our little "experience". We had had a sub for the entire week and I hadn't seen Mr. P at all. I knew that it had to have to do with our hooking up. I wished he would just come to school so I could talk to him about it. I liked our hook up and he was the best in bed I had ever been with. I had this nagging in my chest ever since the first day he didn't show up. I couldn't quite figure out what it was but I knew that I didn't like it. I thought that it might go away when I finally saw Travis again. I got my answer to that thought on Friday, exactly a week since we fucked.

I walked into the English classroom expecting to see the same extremely plain substitute. The mousy brown hair, brown eyes and average height and weight made her unmemorable. The person I saw was not the boring sub, it was a very nervous looking Mr. P. He was standing uncomfortably at the front of the room waiting for everyone to arrive. We made eye contact as I worked my way to my seat, at the table closest to the front. His eyes followed me all the way to my seat and then I made an exaggerated motion of looking away to get him to realize he was looking too long. He got the hint and quickly looked up and called the room to attention.

"Okay everyone, take your seats! Today we read poetry." Mr. Paul announced to the room and was followed with groans. "Yes, yes, I know. 'Ew poetry by old dead dudes' but I assure you if you take the time to really listen you can find appreciation for even the most monotonous literary content. Now the first I'm going to read is a classic by the almighty Shakespeare: _Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day?_"

A random guy from the back of the room spoke up in protest "C'mon dude! Why you gotta ruin my day like that? I was vibin' and you just made my chill train crash like waterfall." Everyone turned around to look at the kid all with the same thought on his or her minds: Dude how high _are_ you? Mr. Paul looked at the boy, I think his name is Anthony, for a few seconds and then spoke up.

"You know if you weren't obviously high right now I wouldn't be sending you to the principle's office because you are one of the few students in here who actually used a simile."

"But man! Not again this so ain't fair!" Anthony slowly stood up and galumphed out of the room.

"Okay now that that's out of the way," Mr. Paul said to get the rooms attention again, "I'm now going to start to read some Shakespeare.

'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate.

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all….'"

As Travis read the poem aloud I daydreamed that he wrote it about me. I must have been in that dream the whole class because I barely heard Travis when he said "Ashley will you please stay after class? I wanted to talk to you about that paper." I responded with an awkward,

"Umm, what? Oh yeah, sure." I waited for the room to empty and watched as Travis went around closing the windows and blinds as if he was getting ready to leave. He went to the door, closed and locked it, before he came and sat in the desk next to mine. We sat in silence for a little while just staring at the blackboard. He let out an uncomfortable sigh and then said "So uh, that happened." I answered with

"Yeah, it did."

"We should talk about it."

"Well what do you want to say?" I looked over at him and waited until he looked at me and replied.

"Well I guess I wanted to say, I like you. I like you more than as a student but I can't admit that because I'm a teacher and you are a student and this is not allowed, we are not allowed, what we…did…was not allowed. No matter how much I like what we did, we can't do it again."

"You….you l-like me? Me?" I was looking at him with wide eyes, trying to believe that he could possibly like me.

"I do, at least I think I do. I'm still trying to sort out these feelings."

"I think I like you too. I'm confused but I'm pretty sure I like you." He looked back at me with a pained look.

"Well it can't matter because of teacher/student relationship standards. We just can't do it again. It's going to be hard to stay away from you…" He turned to look at me, sadness in his eyes. I leaned closer and inhaled his scent. I whispered

"Then don't." He stared into my eyes for a fleeting moment before he leaned in, grabbed my waist and kissed me. I pulled back and opened my eyes wide, surprised that he changed his mind so quickly. "We will talk later, I've got to have you now."

"No, not here. We will get caught, you know that." I said, trying not to give in.

"Okay, then we are going to my apartment. Now." He said with such urgency that I couldn't refuse. We did the same thing as last time; he picked me up around the corner. I got in his car and we drove to a redbrick building. We went up to the door and Travis unlocked it with his key. We crossed the beige lobby to get to one of the two elevators. We got in and he pressed the button for the fifth floor. I glanced over at him and saw that he was biting his lip. It was so sexy I might have just fucked him right there in the elevator if we didn't arrive at our floor at that moment. We walked out the doors and went to apartment 3B. As I walked in I took a quick look around. It was all basically one room. When you walked into the room you were in the living room, the bed was in the back corner, all the way to the right. The kitchen was in the front right corner.

"So yeah, this is it. It's not really anything special." Said Travis as I looked around. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I beckoned Travis over. He walked straight towards me, slipping off his shoes and shirt as he came. When he reached me he pulled my shirt off over my head and then put his hand under me knees and pulled so I was lying on my back. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off so I was just in my bra and panties. He bent down and kissed me. While he kissed me he pushed me farther onto the bed so he could fully be on top of me. He put his hand underneath my back to pull me closer to him. I put my hips to his. He started to kiss me all the way down my body. He made a straight line down my stomach, over my bellybutton and to the edge of my panties. He grabbed the hem with his teeth and pulled them down to my knees. Travis then pulled them off all the way and took off his pants and boxers. I groaned in anticipation of what was going to happen and started to let myself go until a shrill telephone ring stopped me. I looked towards the sound and saw that my phone was ringing. Thinking that it could be one of my parents wondering where I was I stopped Travis so I could answer it. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my mom.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Ashley?! Oh um I need you to come home. Now or uh when you can please…" The tone was raddled and distracted and I knew something was up.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" I asked trying to get her to calm down and focus.

"It's um… your brother is home and its uh its bad." He voice was full of sadness and I knew that it must be really serious. It seemed like the world dropped out from under me. I fell onto the couch and told her I would get a ride home right away.


End file.
